campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Nico and the Beanstalk
Nico hated traveling alone. As much as it seemed that everyone annoyed him, he really didn't mind their company. Lately, he had been thinking a lot about his sisters, Bianca and Hazel. Mostly Hazel, thinking about Bianca only made him sadder. For the past few months, he had been visiting a forbidden Roman demigod camp. Since he didn't even lkke traveling he didn't do it of freewill of course: it was for his father. As Nico walked, he desperately wished he could make his father proud, he wasn't like the heroes in the books. Nico wasn't strong like Hercules, daring like Luke, adventurous like Odysseus, or most of all; just simply heroic like Percy. So that's when he decided he was going to be a little more like them, starting the day he climbed the bean stalk. It all started when he was walking along that plain, dusty road. He was tired, and didn't have the strength the shadow-travel. Lucky enough for him, there was a small farmers market stand. From there he bought some water, an apple, a roast beef sandwhich with thyme, and a small cheapbag guaranteed to work wonders. Nico wasn't a particullary superstitious guy. And since he was trying to please his father so often, he figured a "bag guaranteed to work wonders" might be just what he needed. And so with that he set off with his purchases. By the time Nico ate his apple and sandwhich, sand drunk half of his water it started to rain. He ran for shleter in a near by abandoned house in a wheat field. Nico banged on the door, spilling his bag of "guaranteed wonders", when the door finally unstuck. He rushed inside slamming the door shut. Nico stared out his fallen bag of miracles, as he had started to think they were, scattered across the ground. Upon further inspwction, he saw the bag contained little green bean pods. Nico's heart sunk, his hope based off of little, useless beans. And by the looks of them, they were wild beans so he wasn't sure if they were edible. Sighing, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. When he woke up he instantly felt a little better. Sleeping makes any demigod feel better really. He stood up, brushed himself off and pushed on the door. He frowned, and pushed on the door again. It was stuck. He heaved and grunted with all his might, but still the door did not budge. "What the.." he muttered to himself. He went around to the window and looked outside. Immediatly he saw what had been blocking his exit. An enormous green beanstalk barricaded the door, with long tendrils and streching out to the heavens themselves. Nico blinked, why was a big plant standing right there. He was pretty sure he would've noticed it coming into the shelter. But sure enough, there it was. Nico climbed out of the window, barely fitting. He half-smiled to himself, he was smaller than Percy and Luke so they would've been trapped in the shelter. Then again, why would they be running from rain in the first place. He plopped onto the ground very ungracefully, gathering dust on all his clothing. Bianca would've scolded him for being so careless, if she were here. Glancing at the beanstalk again, he noticed little leaves with pods branching off the tendrils. The trunk of the beanstalk was huge, It could probably fit three of his arms stretched out around it. Nico thought to himself, he could leave this plant here for some lucky farmer. Or he could see where the beanstalk led, probably up to the heavens. The tendrils didn't start branching out until about a good 10 feet. It would be near to impossible to get up without a ladder, and there was no time to get one. He groaned inwardly, so much for being heroic. He somewhat remembered this childhood story, of a little boy named Jack climbing some beanstalk. When he went up there, there had been a giant, and gold, and a chicken that laid eggs. He had to get up there and see if this was true. He thought about how he would climb, there was no way he could manage with his pathetic muscles. Thinking harder, and harder, he had it. If one can shadow travel back and forth on earth, why not shadow travel up and down? Of course the beanstalk would take much to much energy to travel all the way to the top. He would need his strength to climb. Instead he decided to shadow travel the 10 feet up to where the branches started, climb 50 feet, and shadow travel another 10. He did this repeatedly, for at least 3 hours. He was exhausted and found himself taking more breaks than climbing. His head ached, and his lips parched. Nico desperately wished he had thought to bring some water. A breeze hit his body and he shivered, holding his body to the beanstalk so he wouldn't be blown off. He climbed up the branch, but his his knee against the side. Nico cursed as his shoe fell back down to Earth. His foot grew colder, and he could no longer make out the hovel he had stayed in. Or the bag he had accidentally left. He shuddered into his Aviator jacket as he thought of the long fall down. Nico began wondering if it was really even worth climbing the stupid plant when he felt the trunk of the beanstalk grow thinner. That meant he was nearing the top. He summoned his strength and awkwardly scrambled up the last branches. He collapsed on the cobble stones beneath him, gasping from exhaustion. Then he looked up, what he saw made him nearly pass out. Before him wasn't a giant's castle, or anything of the sort. Well acutally, Nico took that back. It was a type of giant person, but it wasn't a "Giant." If you get what he means. It was a Titan's castle. Plumes of smoke rose from the cold black castle, towers were set on fire. The clouds thundered quietly but dangerously, and Nico took a reluctant step back. WIP Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction Category:WIP Category:Short Stories